The Journey of Hughes
by JustAWWEFanFromCRHS
Summary: The story of a local wrestler from Washington State.


Disclaimer: This story takes place in a WWE Universe where Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens both turned heel and The Shield never turned heel. Also, "American Nightmare" Cody Rhodes had brought Bullet Club into WWE. I play the role of Hughes, an anti-establishment Hardcore Wrestler. Also, FCW and NXT were one and the same.

Background/Plot: Alec Hughes had debuted for World Wrestling Entertainment, reinvented himself as "Professional Wrestling's Last Hardcore Wrestler." He had mostly competed at House Shows, as he had not been needed for Television. But, that would all change on August 20th, 2017. Hughes had been called up to the Main Roster for an angle with a returning WWE Superstar, a former World Champion in his own right: Bully Ray.

Chapter 1: Hughes walked into the Arena with a new-found aggression, having just completed an overseas tour with Florida Championship Wrestling as the Reigning FCW Florida Heavyweight Champion. He had proved why he led Hardcore Wrestling to a new level.

After defeating Mason Ryan, Neville and Bo Dallas in a FCW Extreme Rules Match, Hughes was called up to WWE. Upon arriving at a RAW-Exclusive House Show, He was approached and systematically attacked by Reigning United States Champion, Baron Corbin. The main reason for the said attack was because Corbin didn't want Hughes to become a threat to his reign.

The following week on RAW, Hughes debuted in a match against the former Cruiserweight Champion, "The" Brian Kendrick. After a back and forth battle and in spite of interference from "Gentleman" Jack Gallagher, Hughes hit the Decimator and won his debut. Not only was his FCW Championship on the line, so was a future opportunity at the United States Championship. This, obviously, made Baron Corbin a very angry man. Baron had a plan. Since Hughes held the FCW Title, That made him a Dual Brand SuperStar, which meant, Hughes could appear on any brand at any time. Corbin, however was on SmackDown LIVE, which meant Corbin could attack Hughes, without repercussions. However, Hughes had a counter-strategy. Hughes would lock and bar the door shut to Corbin's room from the outside, making it impossible for Corbin to cost Hughes the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship.

Later that night, Hughes defended the FCW Championship against "Perfect 10" Tye Dillinger. After a back and forth battle, Hughes hit Corbin's move, The End of Days on Dillinger to successfully defend the FCW Championship. Afterwards, Hughes issued an open challenge for the Championship, which, surprisingly, was NOT accepted by Corbin. Instead, it was accepted by long-term rival, Brian Kendrick, who was in the arena for 205 Live. After a Sliced Bread #2 off the ring apron, Kendrick had won the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship.

This would help Kendrick have a blossoming Career in WWE, while Hughes could focus on Corbin and the US Title. The following week, Hughes signed a exclusive and very lucrative contract with SmackDown.

Chapter 2: It was 3 weeks until No Surrender, The First PPV to have all-Hardcore Matches. Hughes had elected to referee 4 of them, if and only if, Hughes received a future WWE Hardcore Championship Match. The stipulation for a future Hardcore Title Match was accepted and Hughes prepared to start his first official night of Officiating. The first match that Hughes was to officiate was a FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship Number One Contender's Fatal 4 Way Match. The Competitors were: "Certified G" Enzo Amore, coming off 3 straight losses for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship, Sin Cara, making his WWE Return after months of injuries and backstage politics. Also in the match, "Mr. Ring of Honor," Roderick Strong and the Leader of The Honor Union, Adam Cole! As the matchup gets underway, We see Hughes, surprisingly be impartial, despite being the Former Champion. As the match wears on, Adam Cole hits his own rendition of End of Days and becomes the new Number One Contender. As Hughes raised Cole's hand, thoughts of anger and displeasement rushed through his head. But, since Hughes still donned the Black and White, he could still suffer ramifications for attacking Cole. So, Hughes left the ring and went backstage, where he was approached by Baron Corbin. "Listen, Hughes, I hear you're going to be refereeing my United States Championship Match tonight. If you so as much as count fast on me or screw me over, I will beat the ever-loving hell out of you!" Corbin screamed before leaving the locker room.

Up Next: Baron Corbin (US Champion) vs A.J. Styles vs Marty Scurll vs Matt Sydal: Fatal 4 Way Match for the United States Championship with Hughes as the Referee.

"The following contest, is an elimination match and it is for the United States Championship! Introducing first, from The Pits of Hell, He is the United States Champion, Baron Corbin!" As Corbin smugly and arrogantly makes his way to the ring. But, as the match begins, Corbin and Sydal are attacked by Bullet Club and Hughes pulls off his Referee Shirt to reveal….He's the newest Member of Bullet Club! The mugging continues as Hughes sets Corbin up for a running Decimator!

Final Result: No Contest, therefore Corbin retains by Referee Decision.

Up Next: Hughes (W/Bullet Club) vs Jason Jordan: Winner is added to the Main Event for the Undisputed WWE Heavyweight Championship!

As the match begins, Hughes immediately begins to beat down Jason Jordan with a unique offense that even Kurt Angle couldn't reverse. From there, it was a system-automated beatdown which was ended with a Decimator, A Running Spear which Hughes nailed with such power, Jordan was able to stagger to his feet, which led to the second part of the Decimator, a running Flip Piledriver.

Winner: Hughes by Pinfall (The Decimator)

Main Event Changed: Shelton Benjamin vs Jinder Mahal (Undisputed WWE Heavyweight Champion) vs Hughes (W/Bullet Club)

Note: This is the end of a three-day project and I feel I did a pretty good job!

"The following contest is the Main Event of No Surrender and it is a triple treat Deathmatch and it is for the Undisputed WWE Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, from Washington, DC, He is One half of the World's Greatest Tag Team 2.0, Shelton Benjamin!" As Shelton makes his way to the ring, Hughes and Mahal prepare mentally for the tough task ahead of them.

"And introducing his opponent first, from India, He is the Modern Day Maharaja, and the Undisputed WWE Heavyweight Champion, Jinder Mahal!"

And Hughes enters the ring from behind, beating down Mahal and Benjamin…

"Oh my god, Bullet Club helps Hughes win! We have a NEW Champion!"


End file.
